1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a liquid-crystalline polyester by performing solid phase polymerization after melt polymerization.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known, as a method for producing a liquid-crystalline polyester with high polymerization degree, a method in which raw monomers are melt-polymerized and the obtained liquid-crystalline polyester with low polymerization degree is allowed to undergo solid phase polymerization (see, for example, JP-A-2002-146003, JP-A-2002-302540 and JP-A-2005-75843). Typically, this method is performed by melt-polymerization raw monomers in a melt polymerization vessel, taking out the obtained polymer melt from the melt polymerization vessel, granulating the polymer melt, and allowing the granulate to undergo solid phase polymerization in a solid phase polymerization vessel.